Jesus Christ
Jesus Christ battled Death, Death, Death, Death, Death, Death, Death and especially Death, whom he actually saved the other, lesser Deaths from, at the end of Death Vs. Death. He later appeared as a cameo in Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World. He was voiced by David Ohlsen both times. Information on the Rapper Jesus Christ was a Jewish prophet whose life and teachings form the basis for Christianity, the world's largest religion and an offshoot of Judaism. According to Christian tradition, Jesus is believed to be the son and/or incarnation of God Himself, and a uniquely sinless soul whose death by crucifixion mitigated the inherent damnation imposed on all of humanity by offering salvation to those who accept the divinity of Christ and his sacrifice. Three days after his crucifixion, Jesus is said to have risen from the dead to announce this and teach a few other additional things before returning to Heaven, promising to return again at the time of mankind's final judgment. Historically, Jesus is widely considered to be the single most influential person in human history, and the worldwide year-counting system is based on his estimated date of birth, as is the holiday of Christmas. Lyrics Death Vs. Death Halt! Death is part of nature, but you take it way too far; You think you're up there with my Father, but a Devil's what you are! As for you other wretches, let me just remind you of your place, For even you cannot deprive of my eternal gift of grace! Harbingers of woeful tidings, Gospel news is now upon thee: Meet your conquerer; from death returned, although I ain't a zombie. Christ's rap-craft is without sin, and thus I cast this final verse, Leaving you withered like a fig tree fallen to my righteous curse! Ask good ol' Lazarus about this water-walking living miracle; Soul-savior supreme, my Superstardom's incomparable. I suffered for salvation; Harrowed Hell for those before me. Sorry, Shrek: as Lord of Love and Life, I am the one and only! Generated food from scratch, and I would feed the multitudes; Now here, I do the same with raps, good for defeating all of you. Your vapid words are empty as my tomb; the Passion's strong in mine. I'm bringing flavor to these beats like turning water into wine! My birth defines the years; before that still, I struck fear into kings. To Paradise, I am the key; forget Red Bull: I give you wings! This Testament of mine complete, to Heaven I once more ascend, And so to all, 'til next we meet, may praise be to the Lord; amen! Cameo lines in Scott Pirlgim Vs. The World Sweet child, have no fear; embrace now an eternity of bliss… ... Oh yeah, you do… that changes everything: go back and suffer; bye! Trivia * Jesus is the second-oldest character to be featured in Moleman's Epic Rap Battles to date, next to King Hammurabi. * a fictional alternate-universe counterpart of him appeared in the very next battle. Category:Characters